A conventional electrical device 100 (FIG. 1A) such as a remote control typically includes a portion, such as a battery cover 101 that can be removed from another portion, such as housing 111 to allow access to an enclosure 102 (FIG. 1B) typically formed by five interior surfaces 103-107 (FIG. 1B) of housing 111. Positive terminal 108 and negative terminal 109 of the circuitry (not shown) of device 100 are located inside enclosure 102, supported by interior surfaces 103 and 105. Terminals 108 and 109 are typically formed as springs (or are spring loaded) to replaceably hold batteries 110 and 120 (FIG. 1C) within enclosure 102. When cover 101 is closed (FIG. 1A), various components, such as terminals 108 and 109, located within enclosure 102 are inaccessible from a region exterior to electrical device 100, unless cover 101 is removed.
However, some electrical devices, such as electronic greeting cards, do not have such an enclosure. Even in devices with such an enclosure, repeated battery replacements can cause plastic deformation of spring loaded terminals which may no longer form a reliable contact with inserted batteries. Also, removing a cover of a battery enclosure is cumbersome, and a non-trivial task for a child, such as a two year old. Moreover, removing batteries installed between spring loaded terminals can pose a significant challenge to a two year old.